Lily Potter and the Staff of Slytherin
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: Sequal to Lily Potter and the 3 Heirs! The Damsels are back at Hogwarts for what seams to be a *Normal* year. But evil lurks ahead, does it have something to do with Arthas? Or Draco's sudden psycoticness R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Home again Home again, jigigt...

Chapter 1: Home again Home Again, Jiggity Jig!  
  
~*~  
  
It was July, and Lily Potter was not bored. She was having the time of her life, in fact! Lily went straight from Hogwarts over to Chrisy's manor to stay the summer.  
  
The manor was amazing! It had an indoor pool, 20 bathrooms, 10 bedrooms, and hundreds of regular rooms! It even had a bigger library that at Hogwarts! Not like Lily ever went there, of course.  
  
One day, after a particularly nice day at the beach, Lily came into her room to find her owl, Isis pearched on the bed, with a few letters. Lily immediately tore open the letters, and noted that Constance and Mir (who shared a house) were going to Diagon Alley on the 15th of August, and were going to stay at The Leaky Cauldron until school started. Lily ran down to tell Chrisy and Hermione, and then sent a reply owl to them. Then a thought crossed her mind. What about Trinity? It was true, Trinity was one of them now, but should she invite her to Diagon Alley? Lily quickly decided.  
  
I Dear Trinity, How's summer going? Chrisy and I are having a wonderful time! Listen, I was going to meet up with Mir later this summer, on August 15th at the Leaky Cauldron, and spend the rest of the summer there, and we were wondering if you wanted to come. We figured that you could use a break from Draco and Arthas. (I can't believe that after he TRIED TO KILL YOU they only put him under HOUSE ARREST!) It must really suck living in a house with a the same man who tried to kill you. Anyway, we were wondering if you could join us! If so, see ya there! Love from,  
  
Lily/I  
  
Lily wisely decided to leave out the fact that Constance was coming, because Trinity and Constance didn't get along very well. Sighing, Lily tied the letter to Isis's leg and rushed downstairs for dinner, and a game of Exploding Snap with Chrisy.  
  
~*~  
  
Trinity rushed down the hall, with Lily's letter clutched in her hand.  
  
"Daddy! Dad! Can I go? Please?" Trinity asked, holding out the letter for Draco to read. Draco took the letter and read it over once. Frowning, he gave the letter back to Trinity.  
  
"I should think not! After all that those two did to Arthas! How can you stand to socialize with them? Them being of the blood of Potter, the Mudblood and Weasly? It's pitiful!" Draco said, sternly, looking at Trinity straight on.  
  
"Please Dad? Can I go? Please?"  
  
"The answer is NO. You need to stay home and make up to Arthas what you did to him! Don't ask me again, or you will suffer the concequences."  
  
"Daddy. Mummy would let me go. And anyway, I hate ARTHAS" Trinity said, she knew she had struck a nerve.  
  
"Never. Say. That. In. Front. Of. Me. I warned you. Now it's time to face the consequences. ICRUCIO!/I" Draco yelled, his limits had been stretched, Trinity fell to the floor, screaming in pain, while her father laughed.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, he released the curse, and left the room, leaving Trinity unconscious.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, August 15th had arrived, and Lily and Chrisy were getting ready to spend the rest of the summer at The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Chrisy, are you sure Trinity's OK? We haven't gotten her reply yet, and I'm worried." Lily said, throwing her last pair of socks into her trunk.  
  
"Relax. She's probably on vacation in Rome or somewhere. Don't worry about it!" Chrisy said, as she started to drag her trunk down the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. Come on! Let's not keep Mir and Ence waiting!"  
  
The two girls pilled into Hermione's car, and speed off towards Muggle London.  
  
~*~  
  
Trinity was cold. Very cold. Her cloak had become cut, and ragged, and was drenched from the rain. After Trinity had regained conciousness, she had quickly ran up to her room, shrunk everything so it fit in her pocket, and ran out the door. That had been 5 days ago, and Trinity couldn't find Diagon Alley anywhere. Suddenly, Trinity saw a light up ahead.  
  
'Must be Diagon Alley, if I'm headed in the right direction.' She mused, and ran towards the light.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello. My name's Tom, the bartender. It just so happens that we have two rooms left open, one for the dashing Mrs. Granger, and the other for these two lovely ladys." Tom the bartender said, Hermione laughed at his flirting attempts. Lily and Chrisy just giggled.  
  
"Excuse me, Tom, has anyone by the name of Miranda Lupin or Constance Black checked in lately?" Lily asked Tom, just to make sure that her friends were there.  
  
"Why, yes! And a Miss Trinity Malfoy as well, but she's in a bad state." Tom replied. Lily nudged Chrisy.  
  
"See! I told you she wasn't OK!" Lily whispered harshly to Chrisy.  
  
"Sir, what room is are they in?" Chrisy asked.  
  
"Miss Lupin and Miss Black are in room 202B, and Miss Malfoy is in room 201B. You're room is 200B." Tom told the girls. They both uttered a quick thankyou, and hurried off down the hall to see Trinity, and to make sure that she was OK.  
  
~*~  
  
Trinity heard a faint knocking at the door, she slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was running towards a town, and then darkness. Then she was being carried, carried by a man, to a grubby looking place. Was this it?  
  
The knocking came again. "Come in." Trinity said weakly. The door opened, in came Lily and Chrisy.  
  
"Trinity. are you allright?" Chrisy asked.  
  
"Not really, head hurts. I'm hungry, and I'm very sore. I can't believe he did that though! Never in a million years." Trinity trailed off. her vision was getting fuzzy.  
  
"Quick! Chrisy! Go get Mir! Maybe she'll know where Remus and Sirius are! Don't tell Constance though! She'll freak! You know how much she hates Malfoys." Lily told Chrisy, looking around the room feverently for something to cool Trinity's fever. She found it in a glass of water and a torn piece of Trinity's robes. She quickly doused the rag in water, and lay it on Trinity's head. Suddenly, Lupin, Sirius, Mir, Chrisy and an angry Constance ran through the door.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Constance asked angrily.  
  
"Ence. She's sick! She needs help! Leave her alone!" Chrisy said, stepping in. Lupin stepped forwards. Taking on look at Trinity, he announced, "This is a side affect to the Crutacious Curse."  
  
The room was dead silent. Mir's eyes went wide, Chrisy sat down, and Lily just stared.  
  
"But how?" Sirius said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I've asked myself the very same question." Lupin said, suspiciously.  
  
"Constance! Get Tom, the barteneder! And be quick about it!" Sirius snapped at his daughter  
  
~*~  
  
Aren't you proud of me? Brandy loves me today! (who still wants Lily/Trinity slash) Well, Brandy, if you want to write it, feel free! But I'm not publishing it into the story. It CAN be a spin off though. 


	2. Chapter 2: The chapter that must not be ...

Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
"An allergic reaction to the Crutacious Curse? It's unheard of!" Sirius yelled, at Dr. Burke (A/N: hehe, my daddy! W00tw00t!)  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, but that's what my diagnosis tells me. Don't worry about it! Go out and enjoy the sunshine! Get the girls their books, get some ice- cream, Trinity will be up in a few days." Dr. Burke said, packing up his potions and whatnot, and walking to the door.  
  
"All right! Girls! Outside! I demand it! Moony, stay here with Trinity, you know more about medicine than I do. We'll be back in a few hours!" Sirius cried, ushering everyone out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Constance was already outside, talking some with Shenanea, Nora, and Pattie, her twin.  
  
"And then, they completely ignore me! It's so strange! All the sudden, Little Miss Prefect Malfoy comes in with her blonde hair and her blue eyes, and everyone waits on her, hand and foot! It's pathetic! It's like I don't even exist!" Constance cried, throwing her spoon down into her ice-cream sundae.  
  
"Ence, relax! The whole thing will blow over when we get back to school! She'll go to her house, you'll go to yours! Calm down!" Nora said, taking a bite out of her Bannana Fudge Sundae.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, Lily said that she was a Damsel. She even included her name in our final prank!"  
  
"You did that?" Shenanea asked, her brown eyes sparkling with admiration.  
  
"Yeah, we sure did! And we're dang proud of it!"  
  
"Lucky duck!" Pattie muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later, Trinity was back on her feet, and Constance was as mean as ever. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts tomorrow, then Constance would be rid of Trinity. And her wrath would be released, full blown. It would start small, with little things here and there, and then total humiliation! It was her best plan yet.  
  
~*~  
  
The countryside whizzed by as The Hogwarts Express started its journey from Platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts. The girls were playing Exploding Snap, eating, and joking around. It wasn't the first time that laughter erupted into the tiny little compartment. It was getting on Constance's nerves. She aprubtly got up, walked out the door, and slammed it.  
  
"What was that about?" Mir asked.  
  
"I don't know." Trinity replied.  
  
"I can't believe that Sirius and Remus aren't teaching again this year! I only hope the teacher is good!" Chrisy stated, biting into a chocolate frog, "Oi! Girls! Look at this!" Chrisy held up her Wizard Card.  
  
I Harry Potter, 1981-2005  
  
Harry Potter was mostly known for being the first survivor of the Killing Curse, and being the downfall of Lord Voldemort, in 2000, Mr. Potter married Mrs. Ginny Weasley, and had a daugher, Lily Potter. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were murdered by Lord Skull, and Lily became the second survivor of the Killing Curse./I  
  
Both Lily and Trinity looked down, slightly embarresed.  
  
"I can understand why Lily's embarresed, but why Trinity?" Chrisy asked Mir.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Trinity looked up, it was time for the truth to come out, she didn't want it to though. Her new friends would abandon her if she told them. She was sure of it.  
  
"Well, you see. Lord Skull is my grandfather. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The compartment was dead silent. Lily went as white as a sheet. Suddenly, Lily stood up and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face. Mir and Chrisy just looked at Trinity like she had some physical deformity protruding out of her skull. Silent tears fell down Trinity's face.  
  
"You did this? Your grandfather killed Harry and Ginny? Your flesh and blood put my dad in jail! You Malfoys are all alike! I should never have trusted you! Never!" Chrisy yelled at the crying Trinity, Mir just stood there, trying to soak up the information.  
  
"You don't understand!" Trinity started.  
  
"I fully understand it! It's all clear now! You were at one of those Death Eater meetings! That's where got the Crutacious Curse put on you! Your just sickening! After all Lily's done for you!" With that, Chrisy stormed out of the room, looking for Lily.  
  
"No! It wasn't like that." Trinity whispered faintly, Mir walked over to her, "Now I suppose your going to start yelling at me too, right?"  
  
Mir shook her head, "I believe you. If no one else does. I do. I'll stand by you. It's not your fault. It's not your fault you were born into all this trouble. Don't worry."  
  
"You see. It was daddy. When I asked him if I could see you guys in Diagon Alley, he said no, but I really wanted to. He still said no, I told him that mummy would let me go, and that I hate Arthas. That was the last straw for him. He put the curse on me, until I blacked out from all the pain. He's never done that before. Never. It's just not fair!" Trinity started sobbing into her robes.  
  
Mir waited until Trinity was asleep, then she crept out of the compartement to tell Lily and Chrisy what really happened.  
  
~*~ Constance laughed. This was better than she hoped for! The girl brought this upon her self! How perfectly wonderful!  
  
~*~ A/N: Ain't that spiffy? Yet again, Brandy thinks this is slash. Brandy, how many times do I have to tell you, this is not Lily/Trinity Slash, or Trinity/Mir Slash. Ya got it? You can write your own spinoff if you want, but I'm not going to Slash my chracters, and other peoples characters. 


	3. Chapter 3: Trinity's crisis, and Brandy'...

Chapter 3:  
  
~*~  
  
Rain had started pouring as Lily, Constance, Chrisy and Mir arrived at the castle. Just by walking to the front steps, the girls had been soaked to the bone. Taking their seats at the Griffindor table, they waited for the feast to begin.  
  
After all the new students had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, one and all! To an exciting new year at Hogwarts. This year, we have a new professor among us, Professor Samantha Tidbit!"  
  
Professor Tidbit was tall, with pale skin, long black hair, and eerily blue eyes, that seemed to pierce your very soul. Tearing her eyes away from Professor Tidbit, Lily listened to the rest of Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is STILL forbidden, and will always be, until the end of the earth, or the forest is destroyed by a giant fire. Well, with that morbid thought, bottoms up!"  
  
The tables were immediately covered in roast hams, garlic bread, mashed potatoes and celery. Ice cream cake, pasteries, pumpkin juice, water, milk and Butterbeer. Lily's eyes went wide at the thought of all the work the houselves must have went through to prepare this feast. Even Chirsy was amazed, being that her house had more houselves than Hogwarts had. (A/N: Yes, Hermione HAD dropped SPEW)  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at Malfoy, sitting there all alone. I almost pity her. Her family has lost a lot of its money, what with Arthas at court last year. They had to pay thousands of galleons to let him stay under house arrest. It's a good thing too! My parents are friends with the Malfoys, I get to go over to her house and see Arthas. Man he's hot!" Linnea Nott said, laughing at Trinity, sitting all alone at the end of the table.  
  
"Of course! Just look at the state of her robes! They look like they've been worn to Bulgaria and back! The colors' off a bit too. probably had her mum make um. oh, wait. I forgot! She doesn't have a mum!" Gracia Goyle commented, loud enough for Trinity to hear.  
  
"Will you shut up already! Don't you think that I haven't taken enough of this lately? My former brother is the epidimy of ugly! And no, these robes are SUPPOSED to be midnight blue. I just got into a huge fight with Potter, and Weasley. And the only one who is on my side is Miranda Lupin! The quiet one of the group! So just shut up, and leave me alone!" Trinity yelled, pouring her pumpkin juice on Linnea and Gracia's heads, then fleeing from the Great Hall.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
"Godrics Girl!" Linnea and Gracia yelled, though their hair was soaking with pumpkin juice.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's up with Malfoy? And why is she crying? It's not like anyones done anything to her!" Chrisy remarked at Trinity's back.  
  
"Maybe the Slytherin's aren't treating her well. She's had a rough time lately, and with you three acting the way you are! I'm not surprised she's leaving! As a matter of fact, I am too!" Mir said, throwing her napkin down on her plate, and running after Trinity.  
  
"What's eating Miranda? She never acts like this!" Constance observed.  
  
"Who cares?" Chrisy asked, biting into an ice-cream sandwich.  
  
Lily however, remained quiet, she was starting to get the bigger picture. Maybe she had been too quick to judge Trinity. But she could't tell the others this. Lily half smiled to herself, and fallowed the rest of Griffindor up to the Common Room.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Who is queen? Yeah, that's right, ASGT is!  
  
Now. for what Brandy wrote. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT! IT IS A SPINOFF!!!  
  
Trinity Malfoy sat in the Gryffindor common room peacefully, her eyes glued to the unnaturally large, heavy book resting in her lap at the moment. Sure, she wasn't a Gryffindor, but that didn't stop her from learning the password and going into the common room anyway. It was simply nicer and more comfortable than the Slytherin common room, and it was an added bonus that the people were also civil to her. Ever since the incident between herself, Arthas, and her fellow Damsels in Distress, the Slytherins had been giving Trinity the cold shoulder; or rather, they were making her life a living hell.  
  
Catcalls and mocking remarks of "traitor" and "Godric's girl!" rang after her wherever she entered or exited the Slytherin common room; Trinity could hear the insults echoing in her ears, even as she closed her eyes and desperately tried to block the voices out of her head. The voices of her peers ... of Arthas, of Kali ... all of them refused to leave her head as tears involentarily dripped onto the book she was "reading", blurring the words together into large, illegible smudges of black.  
  
"Oh no..." She whispered frantically, rubber at the smudged ink, as to somehow turn the words back to the way they had been before. "Just another thing that makes me a big fat load of mistake!" "A big load of psycho is what you are." A voice stated behind Trinity in an amused voice "Considering you're talking to yourself in a practically empty Gryffindor common room."  
  
The girl behind her was obviously happy, and smiling; the complete opposite of the morose Trinity. As soon as Trinity turned to look at the girl, however, her companion's smile changed to a frown of compassion and concern. Of course, it had to be Lily Potter.  
  
"Trinity? What happened?" She asked softly, gently sitting next to her friend and squeezing her shoulders in a comforting manner. Trinity shrugged nonchalontly at the concern.  
  
"Nothing." She said quietly, her voice slightly hoarse from the swelling in her throat due to crying. "I'm just, you know, studying, and the Slytherin common room was too cold..." She wasn't lying; the Slytherin common room was, indeed, cold, although the occupants were far colder. Lily blinked in doubt, but then, reluctantly, smiled.  
  
"Er, okay. Well, the Gryffindor common room has big fires, and really comfy couches; I don't blame you for wanting to come here." Breathing inward to restore her confidence, Lily decided to take a shot at breaking the unbreakable Trinity. Unbreakable Trinity...a trinity...the union of three divine persons, the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, in one God. Perhaps Trinity was a prisoner of three persons inside her...perhaps four? Her mother, model Hufflepuff, or as she had heard, her brother, Arthas, the evil of darkness at it's greatest height, and model Slytherin...and herself. A confused, strangled girl fighting to be released in a pressured society. A Trinity of bad faith; perhaps Lily could turn it good? "Somehow, though...I can't help feeling there's something else that you're not telling me."  
  
Trinity shrugged uncomfortably, moving Lily's arm, which was still rested upon the other girl's shoulder, up and down slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said slowly, trying to act innocent. Lily immediately saw her chance and seized it.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with what happened last year?" She asked in a coaxing voice. Why was her arm shaking? Maybe she was having a heart attack...  
  
No, it wasn't her arm that was shaking, it was the figure underneath it that caused this disturbance. The girl was trembling furiously, seemingly frustrated at herself, but at the same time, unwilling to give in to the weakness of crying. Silent tears were damming themselves inside Trinity's determined blue eyes, and Lily vacantly noticed that the tears in her eyes made them a shade lighter.  
  
"Trin..." She whispered as comfortingly as she could in her confused state. What on earth could have gotten Trinity so upset? "Trin, it's okay, you can cry..."  
  
To Lily's releif, the girl beside her let out a soft sob at those words, which caused Lily's curiosity to grow even further.  
  
"Do you..." She started vacantly, but was interrupted by Trinity's almost inaudible voice among her ears.  
  
"I was taught..." She whispered tearfully, seemingly having difficulty forming the words and forcing them to come out of her mouth. "I was taught...n-never to cry in front of p-people..." Quickly, she reached her hands up to wipe away the tears that were still falling freely from her flooding eyes.  
  
Her wrists, however, were caught and pulled away from her face forcefully, and Trinity turned to the source of the forcefullness against her. Lily's emerald green eyes stared fixedly upon her face, looking determined and almost annoyed. "... it shows weakness. " Trinity finished hesitantly, so soft that Lily had to strain her ears to hear it. When she did, however, she shook her head furvently, hands never releasing Trinity's pale wrists. "Whoever told you that is a liar." She said simply, an air of immaturity evident in her voice similar to that of a taunting six year old. Trinity's eyes widened. No one had ever questioned her grandfather's antics before...it was wrong. But...if questioning her grandfather's antics was so wrong...  
  
Why did it feel so relaxing when someone did it?  
  
It was as though someone was lifting a great weight off of her shoulders; lifting the weight of Malfoy responsibility with the lightweight spell that Trinity was never told. Or perhaps that was only Lily.  
  
The Lily Potter who was the daughter of Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley.  
  
Her grandfather's soul targets.  
  
The Lily Potter who had befriended her when all else had failed.  
  
The Lily Potter whom she loved.  
  
Lily blinked at the thoughtful girl in front of her, shifting slightly on the couch where she was sitting.  
  
What is it about her that makes me nervous?  
  
What is it that makes me feel clumsy and shallow...unable to be as graceful as only she can be? What is it?  
  
Faces inches apart...breathing. Differant breathing. One being soft, unable to be heard unless it is what the ear is searching for. The other slightly louder, but neither could be heard from the other. Inches apart. Waiting. Lily could almost hear Trinity's voice inside her head, taunting her playfully, as she had done on the train while playing exploding snap.  
  
What, are you frightened? Just do it already!  
  
Just do it already. What are you waiting for? It's your move. My move.  
  
Trinity's eyes were blinking at her, although tear free, still watery from their previous attack of saltwater fiasco. Light pink lips contrasted well with those of a darker pink, both meeting together in unison for the softest chastly kiss. It lasted perhaps only a few milliseconds; maybe not even. But when the lips seperated, each was curved into the shyest of smiles, and blushes graced the cheeks of their owners.  
  
For a while, the two simply sat in silence, staring into the eyes of the other as though wondering thr questions of the world inside them. Wondering the questions that ran through their mind, and seeking the answers in the emerald green, or comforting azure, where they will then find the answer because that is in where they wished to find it, and so it would be.  
  
"I better go check to see where everyone else is; they're probably worried about me." Lily said after awhile, athough tentatively. With reluctance, she began to stand from her position on the couch.  
  
"Lily!" Trinity's voice reached Lily's ears as she was standing up. Lily turned towards the small, blone haired girl expectantly. "Um..."  
  
So, the blonde girl was nervous.  
  
"Will you...stay with me? I don't want to be alone, and I...don't want to go back to the Slytherin Common room, so I was kind of hoping maybe I could spend the night here."  
  
Grinning, Lily nodded, and jumped back onto the couch once again. It took only seconds before the two were snuggled together upon the couch, and, after moments of staring into the fire and whispering, fell into peaceful sleeps.  
  
~*~  
  
W00tw00t! Brandy! You rock! You get the GOLD BISQUIT AWARD! Katie Hamm got Bronze, for stepping on my pants, and breaking off a string, and I got silver for sliding off the bus getting off! 


	4. Chapter 4: I finally got my butt up and ...

Chapter 4:  
Classes resumed the next morning.  
  
"This is horrible! It's the first day back, and our last class of the day is Potions! With the Slytherins!" Constance blurted out at breakfast, while buttering a piece of bread.  
  
"Hey! Where's Trinity?" Mir asked, glancing over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Don't know, don't care," Chrisy shrugged and took a drink of apple cider.  
  
"Don't say that! You don't even know the half of it!" Mir pointed out, "Her father placed the crutacious curse on her! Did you know that she isn't even related toArthas? His mother is Pansy Parkinson! Not Hannah Abbot! When Pansy and Draco broke up, and Pansy married Thomas Doubtly, Draco got stuck with Arthas!"  
  
"Oh. I do feel terrible now." Chrisy bit her lip.  
  
"Guys, time for Charms, we'll talk to Trinity later." Lily said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Right, lets go."  
  
~*~  
However, Trinity was not in Potions.  
  
"It appears that Miss. Malfoy won't be joining us. Pity. Today we'll be making a Bone Bending Formula. It is a simple potion, meant to make you more flexible in the area that the potion is applied to. However, one wrong step, and your bone will snap in half, and I will be forced to administer you to the Hospital Wing immediately. Now, the main ingredients are bezoar fat, rubber tree sap." Snape droned on and on, while the rest of the class got to work on their potions.  
  
As luck would have it, Chrisy put one crystal too much of Crystalized Moth Wing into the potion, and when Lily was tried to touch her hand to her elbow, her arm snaped!  
  
"Ten points from Griffindor, for administering the potion wrong, Weasley, now please take Potter to the Hospital Wing!" Snape snapped at Chrisy and a wimpering Lily. Taking Lily's arm, Chrisy lead the way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~ "Load of rubbish that is! That potion was just begging to hurt someone. Potter, you're spending the night here! Weasley, get back to class! Potter, you're just like your father, just your first day back, and you're already here! That's the second person I've had to help with a broken bone! Only Miss. Malfoy broke a few more. Said she fell down the stairs. load of rubbish if you ask me!" Madame Pomfery, the resident medi-witch said, bustling about, trying to find Lily a set of pijamas.  
  
Gingerly, Lily sat down, and looked across the room at the other bed. Suddenly, the other bed moved. It was Trinity.  
  
"Trinity! What are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
  
"I fell down a flight of stairs!"  
  
"Yeah, and you get a black eye, broken arm, and broken ribs from that?"  
  
"You just do! OK? Get off my back! It's enough that you hate me!"  
  
"But I don't! Mir told us the whole bloody story!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, friends again?"  
  
"Sure as hell yeah! Now, since you didn't fall down the stairs. care to tell me what REALLY happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, after running out of the Great Hall last night, and explaining the situation to Mir, Goyle and Nott chased after me, and beat me up. It was horrible! Slamming me up against walls, punching and kicking me. I thought I was going to die!" Trinity exclaimed, at her best friend.  
A/N: TO be continued! Mwahahahaha! Thankyou everyone! Sorry I took so dang long! 


End file.
